creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Koromo
ATTENTION SYSOPS As of 27 January, 2013, Weirdo is back. So don't re-block him, because that would be suckish and stuff. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 00:54, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I have to pee.... Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Coffee Shop Corporate Raider page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 04:20, October 20, 2012 Unblocked Yup. Good luck [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 00:45, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back It's nice to see you back ^_^ _LGBT Wolf • [[User_talk:LGBT Wolf|'Speak']] 00:52, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back! I've missed you here, even though I would of seen you on other Wiki chats such as MLP or CoD and Skype. 00:57, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi! You're actually editing here. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:23, January 28, 2013 (UTC) DUN HATE ME I'm sooorrryyyyy! <3 I just.. I just I just I JUST missed you so much and she just filled the hole in my heart and I'M SORRY DON'T KILL MEEEE *flips light switch on and off* <333 ;n; Is that so?~ (talk) 16:19, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I just realized that those "<3" things are supposed to be hearts. Until now I thought they were ice cream sundaes o.O LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:27, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Little reminder "Weird" is an admin-only category. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 03:33, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry. I forgot about that rule. CSCR (talk) 03:34, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Heh Lol. You stalker. Did you enjoy the song, though? Space guns. Let's shoot some space guns. 12:13, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I just noticed... You joined this wiki the same day I joined Wikia O_o Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 06:20, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :k. They watched from the Sun, Since our lives had begun, They want us to be free, if only we could see... (talk) 14:07, February 17, 2013 (UTC) If Justin Bieber wins a Grammy... v_v Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 19:04, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :We're fucked... They watched from the Sun, Since our lives had begun, They want us to be free, if only we could see... (talk) 20:29, February 17, 2013 (UTC) hey can you tell the admins to unban me i didnt do anything i hate cyberbullying and that is what people are doing to me im sorry if i didnt follow the rules im new Meep5678 (talk) 03:19, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Meep5678 hey u y u ban me from chat wat i do dats it im calin da cyberpolice cuz CONSEKQENSES WILL NVUR BE DA SAME!!!!1 Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 03:08, February 19, 2013 (UTC) At least think about Koromo. .-. Don't do it. T_T Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 01:08, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Notification to all VCROC members We are about to start assigning weekly tasks to VCROC members. Each member will help to clean up, clear out, and increase the overall maintenance of the Site Administration categories. Please go to this page for further details. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 02:32, February 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: ._. _Bengy • [[User_talk:Benjaminthewill123123|'Speak']] 02:13, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I can edit... just not join chat _Bengy • [[User_talk:Benjaminthewill123123|'Speak']] 02:19, March 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Attitude problems Hmm... Do you think I should give him a firm warning to cut out this behavior? Or has he been warned enough already? LOLSKELETONS Talk • 08:08, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not going to say outright ban him, but he has been warned MANY times, emphasis on many, and whenever he is told to stop, he simply responds with "k" and will do it again twenty minutes later. I say give him a firm warning, and if he continues (likely), then I will screencap for you and let you ban him. CSCR (talk) 19:59, March 15, 2013 (UTC) WHY IS YOUR NAME NOT GREEN LIKE THE OTHER VCROCS AND FOR THAT MATTER, WHY ISN'T BUSHY'S NAME NOT RED LIKE THE OTHER ADMINS SADSRW:HARYDA;YDHGM:ZJFDSAGYUHA:GDFTFAD LOLSKELETONS 04:13, March 18, 2013 (UTC)